Naruto Uzumaki, The First Hokage
by Jiraiya's Disciple
Summary: "The Shinobi Clan Wars have went on for too long, so I united the clans to form the Village Hidden In The Leaves. I was the First Hokage" Excerpt from the private journal of Naruto Uzumaki, the first Hokage.


Author's Note: This idea is basically what would've happened if Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, dies in childbirth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki, its owner is Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue

An attack from behind and a quick blow to the head.

"The swift Uchiha, the all-seeing Hyuuga, the cunning Nara, the spiritual Yamanaka, the mighty Akimichi, the ferocious Inuzuka, and the logical Aburame. All of you have come here today for one reason and one reason only, to survive."

A roundhouse quick to the solar plexus, followed by silent decapitation.

"A storm is coming on the horizon, and all of you know that you won't be able to weather it alone. So you came here for a means to survive."

A wind jutsu to slice off the arm, then another to slice off everything.

"They have brought misery to each one of you, and will continue to bring more."

Dodge the fireball, and use the smoke to obscure the kill.

"They will wage war on the world, and they will win."

Slam the rasengan into the ground, and use the upheavel to grab their attention.

"Everyone will die."

Throw some shuriken.

"Your father."

Throw some kunai.

"Your mother."

Attack with fists.

"Your sister."

Attack with legs.

"Your brother."

Attack with jutsu.

"Your children."

Attack with everything.

"Everyone you know and love. Everyone that you hold even the least bit dear in your heart. And every single one of you, despite the might of your clans, can do not a single thing."

Attack with every last breath in your body.

"But together, WE can do more than nothing. WE can do something. More than something. WE can do anything. WE can win.

"So Uzumaki Naruto, its you that has led this stand against peace in our world. You that has foolishly decided to cause war and hatred. For that, you shall die.

"So tell me, will you just stand there as everything you love will be lost to that tyrant! Or will you make a stand, so that when your children, and your children's children ask what you did, you can tell them that you fought proudly to secure their freedom! Or will you tell them that you let your pride get in your way!

"Will you come together to become one, instead of more than one! Will you be written in the history books that you made a difference in this hatred filled world and made a stand for their future! Will you put aside your differences for a common goal, so that your children won't be widowed and die before their time! Will you make up the foundation that is to be the Village Hidden In The Leaves, where one day the Nara and the Yamanaka and the Akimichi will be teammates, instead of enemies! And the Uchiha and the Inuzuka will be faithful comrades, instead of fierce rivals! Will you join me for the future of our families! For the future of our traditions! Or will you let it rot away! Will! You! Join! Me!

…

"Then we have work to do, if we are to survive the coming might of the Senju!

Prologue(Part 2): Awakening

It wasn't raining. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The wood animals were going about their business, only caring for their next meal. It was just another average day.

But it wasn't. It wasn't just another average day where the humming birds, sang their tune. And the bees searched for flowers. And the wolves hunted their prey.

No. It was a decidely unaverage day. Where the humming birds sang their tune. And the bees searched for flowers. And the wolves hunted their prey. But it was different. The world was different. Darker. And one Naruto Uzumaki knew exactly why.

"Ero...Ero Sennin is dead. He's dead, and I know exactly why.

And on that decidely unaverage day, one decidely unaverage Naruto Uzumaki, made a vow.

I vow, that one day, any day, it could be now or it could be a hundred years from now, that I will destroy you. I will rip you in half. Limb from limb. I will pluck out every single last fingernail from every last finger, before I chop off said finger. I vow to kill you as you killed may master, Nawaki Senju!

Authors Note: There's only to parts, dont worry. The chapters will be much longer. Updates will be sporadic, considering school is gonna start up soon. I will take all ideas, because while I do have a plot, ideas are always welcome. And since there has never been a story like this ever, there's an infinte amount of possibilities for this story.


End file.
